Good-Bye Forever
by Mimi Yuy
Summary: Rage: Things happen. Mimi can't write summaries. Mimi: BE QUIET DAUGHTER!!! Rage: Mommy!!!! Mimi: Be good, read pleaz


Good-bye Forever 1  
By Mimi Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: I thank you very much for liking my story Together Forever. And I'm starting a new story and I hope you like it. And this story is dedicated to Rage Barton. And I don't own Gundam.  
  
~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~  
Five boys were hanging out in a local diner. The five boys were also very different in their way. One with spiky dark brown hair studied his friends with cold intense blue eyes. The boy next to him with the meter long braid was stuffing his face while spraying food all over the table. Another one with a brown unibang looked around with mild interest. Another of oriental ancestry looked at the man with meter long braid man in disgusted. And lastly there was a cute guy with the honey blond hair who had a very dreamy expression. Then suddenly the guy with the long meter braid hair turned to the guy with the honey blond hair.  
  
"Ruatre ran I rave rour rench ries?"  
(Quatre can I have your french fries?)  
  
But Quatre didn't say anything. He kept on looking out the window with the same dreamy expression. Duo curious waved his hand in Quatre.  
  
"Hello the earth is blowing out. We're going to die.  
  
But Quatre still didn't say anything. He looked too happy to care if the earth will blow up. So Duo just grabbed Quatre's fries and shoved the french fries into his mouth. As Duo was attempting to talk french fried spray from his mouth. And finally Quatre turned around to Duo with a disgusted face.   
  
"Duo have some manners!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yea!!! You finally wake up from lala land. Welcome to earth."  
  
"Whatever Duo."  
  
Quatre was again back to his world again when Duo asked.  
  
"Quatre why are so dreamy today?"  
  
Quatre looked away and blushed.  
  
"Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Woo, little Quatre has a secret. What do you think guys?"  
  
Duo turned around to the gangs.  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
"I bet he is thinking about what kind of injustice will be corrected in his own world."  
  
Everyone face fault. And Trowa looked out.  
  
"Maybe he's thinking about a good story."  
(Jade and Rage popped out. Jade and Rage: No Quatre wouldn't do that more like Mimi trying to make the story good. Mimi: When did you guys come in here, get out. Jade and Rage: Yes mommy. Mimi: GET OUT RAGE!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!!!)  
  
Heero popped in.  
  
"He's thinking about a fight I tell you!!!!"  
  
Duo looked at the suicidal one.  
  
"He should be in fear not dreaming about it!"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he is dreaming about winning a fight."  
  
Duo looked at Heero if he grew another head.  
  
"Quatre fighting I don't think so."  
  
"Well smart ass what do you think."  
  
Duo smiled wickedly. He gestured for them to come closer. All the boys scooted over including Quatre. Duo started to scream.  
  
"I BET HE IS THINKING ABOUT FOOD."  
  
Everyone face fault.  
  
"DUO YOU ARE A IDIOT YOU THINK QUATRE DON'T THINK ABOUT FIGHTING AND HE IS THINKING ABOUT FOOD. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU? Wait don't answer that I already know."  
  
Duo looked hurt.  
  
"That was mean, since you made fun of me, I'm going to tell everyone what happen to you and Mimi last night."  
  
Duo said in a baby like voice. Heero face turned red.  
  
"You better not, I'm warning you!"  
  
Duo gave Heero a baby smile. He continued on with the same baby voice.   
  
"Ok I won't tell the guys that you and Mimi were making out wildly last night."  
  
That was really a wrong thing to do because after 5 seconds, Duo had a really wonderful thing of black and blue on his left eye and two broken teeth. Everyone sweatdropped and Trowa faced Quatre.   
  
"Come on Quatre, what are you daydreaming about?"   
  
Quatre was blushing.  
  
"Promise you guys won't laugh right."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Well...it's about a girl."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped and few seconds later everyone started to laugh. Quatre angrily stared at the gangs.  
  
"Hey you guys promise not to laugh!!!!"  
  
Duo put his hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhh little Quatre is thinking about a girly?"  
  
"I bet he's thinking about Dorothy."  
  
Trowa grinned. But Quatre shake his head.  
  
"No I'm not. Dorothy is a nice girl but I don't like her."  
  
"THEN WHO IS IT?"  
  
Everyone screamed. Quatre looked down at his hand.  
  
"Well, you guys don't know her really, she was my friend in second graded. I really liked her, but I never had the courage to tell her that I liked her. And after fourth grade she moved far away, so I never tell her how I felt. But I find out she came back and I even have her number so I was thinking about doing something special for her."  
  
Duo pretended to cry.  
  
"Quatre that was beautiful."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"You're scaring us Duo stop it. Even thought you do that everyday it always scare us."  
  
But Duo just made a funny face and again stuff his face with French fries. Trowa faced Quatre again.  
  
"Quatre, I think you should have a little party with your old school friends and her and at that party you could tell her how you feel."  
  
Quatre thought about it for a few seconds and he smiled.  
  
"I think it's a cool idea. Thanks Trowa."  
  
Everyone watched as Quatre ran out the store like a wild man. Duo looked at everybody.  
  
"He got it bad, don't you think so guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~  
Thanks for reading my story. There is more to come.  



End file.
